


Stripped Naked At The Gym

by JennyUdinov



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, ChanHun, Chanyeol just wants to get some, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gym, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Music, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol - Freeform, SeYeol, Sehun is a fluffy whore, Sexy, Smut, Smut if you wish, Sweat, Teasing, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyUdinov/pseuds/JennyUdinov
Summary: Sehun and Chanyeol at the gym





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was inspired by Trey Songz's Na Na  
> Put it on while reading

Sehun had been in the gym since early in the morning, it was already passed 1PM and he was tired. But Sehun wanted to keep his good form and become even more muscular, to outshine Jongin. He was somewhat jealous, that everybody referred to Jongin as the 'most handsome' and he was determined to change that fact. 

The other members were upstairs, discussing EXO's comeback with their manager. Sehun was listening to music with his headphones on, his favorite song was on. Scrilex's Bangarang, every time he heard that song, Sehun got filled up with energy and no matter how tired he was, it helped him keep training. 

Even though, Sehun's loud music couldn't compare to the slam of the gym's door. It startled Sehun, making him jump, removing his headphones. It was Chanyeol, he was mad, like never before. It seemed like he could murder someone at this moment "What happened, hyung?" Sehun asked concerned, walking to him "I'm sick of all these scandals, I can't take it anymore" 

Chanyeol sat down, leaning his head in his palms, covering his face. "What is it" Sehun asked again, while rubbing Chanyeols leg, crouching in front of him. Chanyeol was still covering his face "Nothing, some crazy fanatics so called 'fans' decided to stalk me and took photos, how I was going into your house, last week in the middle of the night and now roumers are spreading, that we are dating and that we are gay. Because of that, a lot of fans started criticizing and disliking, not only us but the whole group, which makes the company lose money and it's all my fault" 

Sehun giggled and Chanyeol looked at him, with raised eyebrows "What is so funny" Sehun was with a full smile on, now "Well you can't say that it's not true, we are sleeping together anyway" Chanyeol couldn't believe Sehun's boldness at this moment "Is that so?" Sehun only nodded, not expecting Chanyeol next move. 

He grabbed his face, both stanind on their feer, kissing roughly. Sehun started giggling and that stopped the kiss "You think I would be bothered by this, only because we are in the companies building?" He said with a smirk, licking his lips, bitting the bottom one "It actually makes it even more interesting and satisfyingly" While rubbing Chanyeol's thigh, moving to his zipper "Aren't you turned on by the fact, that we can get caught at any moment" Pulling him closer by the belt.

Chanyeol giggled "You're unbelievable, you know that" Sehun smiled and pulled him into a kiss, this time more slow and sweet, letting them both enjoy it. He wrapped his arm around Chanyeol's waist, pulling him even closer, making their bodies press in one another. With his other hand he grabbed Chanyeol's hair, slightly pulling it, making his hairstyle messing "Wait" Chanyeol stepped back without a breath "I have to lock the door" 

Sehun let go of him, while pouting "You're no fun, Chanyeollie" Chanyeol giggled, after he locked the door, he realized something "Why are the persiennes down? They never are" Sehun laugh "You got me there, I was expecting you to come and it was my plan to strip you naked. I made a bet with myself, if I will be able to seduce you and actually do it in the office building, when you're so concerned of someone catching us. But now that you know, what are we gonna do?" He asked, while making a seductive pose.

Chanyeol couldn't believe what he had just heard, looking at Sehun all sweaty, his muscles hard from the training, the strength in his arms and the roughly visable vains, turned him on. Chanyeol didn't reply, he took out his phone and put on Trey Songz's Na Na just to make things hotter. Chanyeol walked to Sehun pushing him against the wall, kissing him passionately, pinning his hands above his head "You're such a whore" Looking into eacother's eyes, with a light of passion and need, Sehun laughed "But you love it this way, don't you."

Chanyeol turned him around, now Sehun was facing the wall. He pushed his body towards Sehun's, wanting to shove him hard against the wall, but Sehun knew him very well, so he was already leaning with one of his hand on the wall and Chanyeol didn't get the effect he wanted, which was making him moan. But there were other ways to make that happen and he knew them all. 

Chanyeol kissed his neck, biting him, macking smooches, while moving his hand under the loose tank top, that Sehun was wearing "Hyung, you hate it when I'm sweaty, what are you doing" Chanyeol moved both of his hands in front of Sehun's body, ripping his top off. Kissing his shoulder, then back, going down to his waist "What, you thought that I was the only one, who was going to be stripped naked?"

His hands on Sehun's belt, quickly unbuttoning him and pushing his pants down, leaving him only with underwear on "I should've shower hyung, really now I feel bad, you hate it when I'm dirty" Chanyeol giggled, as he stood up, wrapping his arms around Sehun's waist, slightly biting his ear "I really would've enjoyed that lemon shampoo, right now" Sehun turned around facing Chanyeol, pushing him back a bit "I should go shower, hyung" 

Sehun's playful smile was gone now, only his concern was showing, but Chanyeol wasn't going to let him go, not now "Remember our last time in the shower?" He asked playfully, Sehun needed less than 2 seconds to remember and the light came back to his eyes, smiling wickedly "It's a really bad idea to do That here" Chanyeol nodded, with a smirk, proud of himself that he made Sehun forget about washing himself "It really is" They both giggled.

Chanyeol took his shirt off and pressed Sehun firmly against the wall with his body, kissing him "Are you really okay with this, hyung?" Sehun asked while wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck, kissing him again "Where did the slutty attitude go?" Chanyeol asked challenging and Sehun giggled "I know the things you like and prefer, I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable" 

Chanyeol still smilimg, kissed him again, slowly moving to his jaw and ear, whispering "Right now I want you, I really don't care what I prefer, I want you" Sehun was still unsure "Maybe we should go to a hotel" Chanyeol moved his hands up and down from Sehun's chest to waist on both sides, still whispering in his ear "Relax, you're too stiff, give into the moment, after all, you wanted this. I don't want to go to a hotel, I want you here and now, on the floor, naked under me"

Chanyeol grabbed Sehun's ass, squeezing it, as the song kept playing in the background 'If you keep shaking that ass' Chanyeol kept whispering with a deep husky voice, he was the one doing the seducing "Shake that ass for me, Sehun-ah" Sehun removed his shoes and pants that were still on his ankles, without using hands. He wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's waist "Why do you have to be so nauthy, Chanyeollie" He was holding him by the thighs, still pushing him against the wall, kissing and biting his lips. "Because you make me this way"

He turned around and laid him on the floor, Sehun sighed, because it was much more colder than his body. He didn't care about that, pulling Chanyeol by the hair, for a kiss that took all of their breath. Rolling them over, now Sehun was on top of Chanyeol, sitting on him, rolling his hips on both side of his waist, making Chanyeol moan. As he kept doing that, he moved to his ear "How bad do you want it" Kissing Chanyeol's chest, stomach, unbottoning his pants.

"I want it really, really badly" Sehun played with his tounge all over Chanyeol's body, maving back to whisper in his ear again "How dirty and rough do you want it?" Chanyeol sighed helpless under Sehun "As rough and dirty as never before" Sehun giggled kissing Chanyeol playfully and standing up with one jump "Then you'll have to wait"  
Chanyeol looked at him with a qustion, but from the looks of Sehun's grin, they wont go any further than this.

Chanyeol sighed and let his head his the floor "I hate you" then he stood up, Sehun smiled playful "I can give you a blowjob right here, right now, if you can't wait, but you said that you wanted something that can't be achieved here, without every single person in the building, hearing you scream my name" Chanyeol tried to look mad, but they both were holding their laughther, because they knew, that Chanyeol couldn't help but yell really loudly durring sex.

"I still hate you, that you turned me on for nothing" He said while dressing, Sehun smiled and spalled Chanyeol's butt "Okay, if you're so impassioned, I will make it up to you in the car with a handjob, to keep you happy just until we get home" Chanyeol clicked with his tongue "Nope, I want the full package this time, all at once, from the shower to the bed and all over the house, handjobs, blowjobs, everything. And IF I'm satisfied, I'll order you some Italian food and wine as a reward"

Sehun loved Italian food and that was really motivating "Challenge accepted, prepare yourself to be satisfied, beyong your imagination" Chanyeol laughed, as Sehun asked while getting dressed "What about dessert?" Chanyeol smirked "I have something in mind for that too" Sehun grined wickedly "Does it involve cream?" Chanyeol chuckled, as they walked towards the door "And alot of licking"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this one, it was supposed to be all smut..  
> But then it got fluffy and then smutty again..  
> I have no idea what happened XD  
> Anyways! Thanks for reading \^o^/ <3


End file.
